Super Smash Bros Brawl Academy
by Chloe Edmonds
Summary: All over the universe creatures watch the famous brawl games. In the Subspace there is an elite school where students are picked from different galaxies and universes. In this school the students learn how to brawl professionally, but the school hides a massive secret that could possibly end the student's lives.. Horrible summary but yeah, please read and review :)


**Hello everyone. This is Chloe reporting to you with Super Smash Bros. Brawl Academy! I know a gazillion of people have written about the characters going to an academy and such but I'm hoping to do it a lot differently than everyone else. Keyword: hoping. This may fail and that would most likely result in me deleting the story. So anyway, I'm trying to base the story around Pit as he is my favourite Super Smash Bros. Brawl character. There will probably be other characters points of view throughout other chapters but I'm going to start out with Pit in this chapter. Hope you enjoy :)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros. Brawl or any of the games that the characters come out of.**

* * *

**Pits P.O.V. **

Flying made me feel free; it made me feel happy and joyous. I loved the feeling of the wind blowing through my hair and ruffling the feathers on my wings. I loved flying. In fact, I loved flying so much that when I got my acceptance letter from Super Smash Bros. Brawl Academy all I wanted to do was fly to The Subspace! But of course, I could not fly that far. You see, I live in Angel Land, around about 3 galaxies away from The Subspace. No angel could fly that far, not even Palutena! So anyways, at the moment I was packing pretty much everything I owned, tomorrow was the day I left with 5 other angels to go to Super Smash Bros. Brawl Academy! Even though we are 3 galaxies away from The Subspace, it would only take about a day to get there, which is all thanks to the wonderful rocket machines. The cool thing is that once we reach The Subspace we get to fly to the academy! So anyways, back to packing. I've already packed all of my clothes, weapons and such, now I just have to pack special things. Things like photos and souvenirs. I took all the photos of my wall and the special ones that I kept on the bedside table next to my bed. Carefully I put them in the middle of my duvet, wrapped it around them then placed it in my bag. My Mother put this special spell on my bag which makes it have endless amount of room inside it. I could put whatever I wanted in there which is great because I never knew how much stuff I had until now. I decided that the only souvenir I was going to take was my extremely special bow which was given to me by Palutena after I saved her castle from being invaded by the dark army.

I was finally finished packing after many long and boring hours. It was almost 11 pm! I flew out of my room at top speed and down the stairs to the cloud room where I knew my parents would be. The cloud room was a very beautiful room. Every family in Angel Land had a cloud room. It is a traditional room that is a room of worship, peace and happiness. Our cloud room was decorated with golden pillars, very fine bows, arrows, swords, harps and family paintings. Of course Mother and Father were floating in the centre of the room around The Pool of the Untold watching whatever they were watching. I think it was an event of some kind, maybe an arrow shooting competition? Well it doesn't matter anyway. Before I entered the cloud room I stopped, got down onto one knee and said "The angels of Angel Land forever unite." I entered the room and floated beside my Mother.  
"Hello dear Pit," she spoke softly  
"Hello Mother, hello Father."  
"Have you finished packing yet, Pit?" Father asked. He gave me a small smile, I think he's upset that I will be leaving the family tomorrow for a very long time, my younger sister Calixte still doesn't know what is happening.  
"Yes, I came down to say goodnight." Mother wrapped her arms around me and kissed me on the cheek.  
"Goodnight Pit, I love you, have a lovely sleep." She whispered softly. I returned the hug. Mother unwrapped her arms and gave me a smile. I flew over to Father  
"Goodnight Father,"  
"Goodnight son, rest well for tomorrow." He gave me a short, fatherly hug. I smiled at them and flew out of the cloud room, back to my room and into my bed. I sighed and pulled my shoes and toga off. Jumping into my bed, I pulled the sheets up to my chin and closed my eyes. Tomorrow was going to be a great day.

The sun poured into my room and woke me from my slumber. I rubbed my eyes and stretched my arms as I sat up in my bed. I looked over to the clock on my left and saw that it was 7 o'clock. I had about an hour to get ready and get to the rocket station. I got out of bed and grabbed the robe that I left on the chair. I walked into my bathroom, turned the sink tap on and splashed water on my face. The cool water felt so refreshing and instantly woke me up. I pulled my robe on and left the bathroom. Before I went downstairs I entered Calixte's room, she was still sleeping. I sat on the edge of her bed and gently shook her shoulders.  
"Calixte, wake up,"  
"Ah, go away," She shrieked and pulled the covers over her head. I laughed  
"Calixte, I'm leaving today." I pulled the covers down again  
"Where are you going?" She sat up and rubbed her eyes  
"I'm going to a really good academy in The Subspace, they teach you how to brawl properly and lots of other things. It's really very amazing, in a couple of years you could go there too,"  
"What's brawling?" I laughed, she is so innocent,  
"You know, the games you see in the pool, at the big arena and there's 2 contestants?"  
"Oh! The one with Mario and stuff?"  
"Yeah, that's it,"  
"You're gonna learn how to do that?"  
"Yeah, that's what I want to do,"  
"How long will you be gone for?"  
"I'll be gone for a couple of months and then I'll come home for a few weeks."  
"Oh." She looked very upset.  
"Come on, let's go get some breakfast." I got up from her bed but she pulled me back down  
"Piggy back!" I laughed again and lent over so she could jump on. Once she was on I flew down the stairs and into the kitchen. She squealed and giggled "Again, again, again!"  
"No, I have to go soon and I still haven't eaten breakfast!"  
"Awww!" She gave me a big sad face  
"Don't worry I'll do it lots when I come home,"  
"Promise?" She stuck out her pinky as her small, pink wings fluttered  
"Promise." I put my pinky around hers and shook it, she launched herself around me and gave me a massive hug.  
"I don't want you to go,"  
"Calixte, let your brother go, you'll suffocate him," my Mother laughed  
"Fine," she sighed and ran off, probably to find Alina our hawk.  
"Do you want me to make you some breakfast, Pit?" Mother asked  
"Oh yes please!" Mother always makes the best breakfast. She smiled,  
"Go and find Alina for me, I think she might have some mail."  
"Mother! Alina has mail!" Calixte called out  
"Oh, don't bother Pit, Calixte bring it down here!" Calixte came running down with mail in her hands  
"Here it is Mother,"  
"Thank you Calixte, don't go anywhere, breakfast is almost ready."

After eating breakfast I flew upstairs to get my bags. I picked up my bag and was glad that it didn't weigh a lot, the spell must have included weightlessness too.  
"Pit, Pit, Pit! Wait!" Calixte came bounding towards me  
"What is it?" I asked her  
"You can't leave without a hug!" I laughed at her and picked her up. She wrapped her arms around me and I kissed her on the cheek.  
"Don't worry, I'll be back soon, I promise."  
"Okay, will you send me mail?"  
"I'll try, I have to go now, goodbye, be good for Mother and Father, take care of yourself, I love you," I put her down, picked up my bag and put it on my shoulder  
"Bye Pit, I will, I love you too!" She followed me down the stairs  
"Pit, goodbye darling, have fun, I'll see you soon." Mother gave me a hug and kissed me on the forehead.  
"Goodbye Son, be careful, don't have too much fun." Father chuckled and pat me on the back  
"Goodbye, I'll try and send you mail. I'll see you all soon." I waved them a final goodbye and flew out the door. The rocket station wasn't too far away, maybe 10 minutes, but I didn't care, if anything I wanted it take longer. I was starting to get nervous, this was the first trip without my parents, and I've never been to The Subspace before! I've seen it in the pool, it looks massive, it's where all the major Brawl Arenas are. I got to the rocket station and found my ticket in my pocket. I walked over to where the gates were and saw that the rocket I was on is leaving in five minutes. I hurried to the respected gate and gave my ticket to the woman. She let me pass and told me to get on at door 15.

I got on to the rocket just as the woman over the loud speaker said  
"Take off in 5 minutes."  
I waited for those extra 5 minutes; I've never been on a rocket before and I was extremely excited. The woman said again  
"Take off in 5, 4, 3, 2," I braced myself for the noise and speed.

* * *

**So that was the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed. There wasn't really much about the actual academy in this chapter but in the next chapter there will be. Reviews will speed up updates so please review! Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
